User blog:Nkstjoa/Why both Cole's should be in the sequel
Starting off... inFAMOUS fans, myself included were overjoyed when we saw Cole MacGrath's announcement trailer alongside Jak and Daxter's back before the game was out. We liked seeing the sticky grenade and tripwire rocket in action, as well as his Supers. So after Dante, Ratchet and Clank, Sackboy, and Spike were announced, we couldn't wait to see who would be next. Then we saw the Evil Cole trailer... And there were two camps: one that thought he was a wasted slot and the other liking that he had a different gameplay-style. Then word came around that the original plan was for Cole to just switch between the two by making decisions and certain members of the former camp would've preferred it. Even now with thoughts on a new PlayStation All-Stars, some believe that this time, there'll be just one Cole, going back to the idea of switching between the two in-game. Now if they would prefer that, then by all means I respect that, but I'll just say why I'd prefer the two be seperate characters. First, let's look at it from a gameplay standpoint. In inFAMOUS 2, electrical powers weren't entirely locked down to "just the good or evil versions". In fact, they actually did share a lot of them, with hero Cole being able to use somewhat more destructive versions of attacks and even Evil Cole trying to be more precise. Now it makes sense why the ice and fire abilities are seperate, since Cole couldn't have both (as least not in canon). Here's where I wouldn't see it working from a gameplay perspective: making a decision that'll make Cole heroic or evil. What this comes down to in inFAMOUS is whether or not Cole is willing to put people in harm's way, as well as would be willing to mercilessly kill? Problem with All-Stars is that every character does. Even characters like PaRappa and Toro, both of whose series' aren't violent, dispatch enemies with ease with their Super moves. So with that... how would Cole be more or less evil by using a Super to defeat someone? If regular Cole has no problems throwing an opponent so hard into a wall that they combust into PlayStation symbols, then why would it be all that different for Evil Cole? Karmatic decisions would have no place or reason in a game like All-Stars because it’s a battle to win. Now this, for me, is the biggest reason why I don't think just one Cole would work; they're not alike. Say what you will about their appearance, amp and electrical attacks, but they are practically opposites, yin and yang. Hero Cole is precise, wanting to keep the people safe during his battles, and preferring to leave an enemy alive; Evil Cole goes all-out, leaving destruction in his wake, and not even flinching at the thought of absorbing an enemy's life energy, as well as even a civilian's. Have the two meet each other and they'd hate each other, with Cole hating how much of a monster Evil Cole is, and Evil Cole hating how Cole fights for the weak. So really, as Sucker Punch put it, they are different characters. And now the one issue I'd take with just one Cole: it would take away from the two Cole's character. Now while the inFAMOUS games did allow you to turn the tide in Karma and tail it to the other side, Hero Cole would never want to become Evil Cole and vise-versa. Not just that, but if Cole could just switch between good and bad whenever he wanted, what would be the point of the Karma system or committing himself to one path? “I’ll use this power to suck the life out of them… then I’ll be nice and just freeze them. In closing, in my opinion, it would be a mistake for them to get rid of Evil Cole and then combine him with regular Cole. I honestly don’t see how it would work and even if I could, I liked the two as separate characters and would like to see them as separate characters in All-Stars II. Category:Blog posts